Feelings Undercover
by titaundomiel
Summary: Set during an undercover mission. Kensi and Callen have to much fun while solving a drug deal case. One-shot.


**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews on my last story "Open Up"!!!! Please, bear with my english since portuguese is my first language...**

**Please, review!!!!**

The smell of alcohol mixed with all the smoke in the air was burning her lungs. The bar looked like a place girls would sell their bodies and souls the flashing lights were almost blinding. They were following a lead on a drug deal gone wrong that ended with a dead marine the night before on a street close to this place where they found themselves now on.

She was standing in a corner, her back against the cold wall and Callen was in front of her very close with his hands lightly placed on her hips so that people would believe that he was making a move on her.

She hated doing this… She was not Callen. She couldn't become someone else entirely. There was always a part of her in all the aliases she had had to become especially when she had to pretend around and with him…

"There he is…" she said ironically.

Callen looked back to the place where the suspect was standing, close by the bar, "Yes, he is"

"What do we do now?" she asked looking at him in the eyes.

He came closer and spoke against her neck, "We wait until he makes a move"

"So we wait for Sam" she tried to sound relaxed even though his breath was burning her skin.

He moved closer to her mouth, only inches were left between their lips, "We wait for druggy Sam…" he said smiling.

She couldn't help but stare at his cold blue eyes that looked just a little warmer in that moment.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

They heard Sam say as he passed them making his way to the suspect.

"Callen…" she called a little breathless as she noticed some men taking their place in the club so that they could look after their boss who was talking with Sam.

He was now close to her neck again, "What's wrong, Kenz?"

"He brought company…"

"Damit!" he couldn't sound more pissed off. This was supposed to be an easy job. He had to admit that he had been having a good time so far… The suspect, Dave, had not come alone after all. Drug deal wasn't a one man job, Callen had been certain of that but he had let his guards down.

"How many?" he asked Kensi backing her a little harder against the wall with his hands going around her waist to meet the small of her back where a gun had been hidden in her belt the whole time.

"Five, maybe six… two of them on this floor and very close. All armed" she described the scenario that a pair of inexperienced eyes would have missed.

He could feel her tense. Her arms were heavier on his shoulders and her hands were sweating against the back of his neck.

"How close?" Callen asked, his words getting lost in her warm cheek.

She mover her head to look at him straight in the eyes, "Very"

"Close enough to hear our little talk?"

Kensi peaked at the guy a few feet from them to the left, "Hopefully not" and then at the other to the right, giving Callen a free path to her neck, "And getting a little suspicious"

The guy from the right wondered closer to where they were, "Closer" Kensi warned faking a smile.

Callen looked directly into her brown eyes, "Let's buy Sam some time"

And without any warning she felt his warm lips on hers. It wasn't a real kiss she kept telling herself. But it was a great kiss nonetheless. Their tongues entwined as if they had been doing it for a long time. It fitted.

Callen could only try to concentrate on taking the gun from Kensi's belt so that he could be prepared to stop the guy. But her lips were numbing his thoughts and all he could think about was the woman he held in his arms.

"Drop the gun" they heard the guy from the left say as he discretely pointed a gun at Kensi's body, "Or I'll shoot her"

Their lips separated slowly leaving a sweet taste on their mouths.

Then, in a swiftly moment, Kensi took the gun from Callen's belt and pointed it at the guy from the right that had already made his way to them, "I don't think so"

Callen looked at Kensi, fear clouding his eyes but being swept away right after, "You heard the lady…" he said sarcastically.

The guy from the left grinned, "Who are you, people?"

Suddenly, back up came through the door and opened fire against Dave's team while innocents were panicking and running out of the door. After that it all happened really fast and neither one of them were able to say how exactly they had been able to get out of a situation like the one they had been caught in. It just ended with both guys on the ground with guns pointed at them. Callen turned to them with a grin on his lips.

"Ever heard of NCIS?"

***

Kensi sat at her desk after finishing up her report on the events of the day. What a peculiar one… She was desperate to get home.

While she was making her way to the door something caught her eye. Callen was laid down on the sofa starting to drift off. She decided to go there and say goodnight.

"Staying here for the night…again?" she asked peeking through the dividing wall.

He turned to the sound of her soft voice and smiled, "Probably…" he confessed as he rolled to a sitting position.

She entered the lounge and crossed her arms, "I told you I have an extra room with a much comfier bed than that sofa…" she lectured him.

He looked up and stared in to her eyes, telling more than any words could.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Kenz" as tempting as it sounded.

He could not have been more honest. He felt something too and he didn't want to act on it. So she wasn't crazy after all.

"Yeah" she admitted in a reluctant whisper, "I should go"

He nodded. They were both talking the same language.

"See you tomorrow, Callen" she finally said smiling.

He smiled back, "See you tomorrow, Kensi"

And she left.

The end.


End file.
